


The Search is Over

by ElvenAvari



Series: Jaspeth [12]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was so much more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Search is Over

Jasper carded his fingers through Seth’s hair. He had given up on his book hours ago, deciding instead to watch Seth sleep. He knew he should have moved Seth to the bed, it was surely more comfortable than the futon they were currently on, but Seth seemed to be sleeping just fine so he hadn’t moved.   
  
It really amazed Jasper. Here he had been completely satisfied with Alice for _years_ but then Seth had come along. He still loved Alice, nothing would ever change that. But this… whatever it was he had with Seth was so much more than that.   
  
It wasn’t until Seth came into his life did he realize he had been searching for something more. Leaning down he pressed his lips to Seth’s forehead. “I love you Seth,” he whispered.   
  
In his sleep Seth’s lips twitched into a little smile and he sighed.


End file.
